Tyl Regor
Tyl Regor is the final boss of the Uranus system. He can be found on Titania. He has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Ash Helmet, Ash Chassis and Ash Systems blueprints, as well as Gallium. Killing him randomly enables an assassin to chase after you during another mission. Appearance and abilities Tyl Regor resembles a light Grineer unit with dark blue armor, and carries a Skana. Like Captain Vor, he is a boss that only uses melee abilities. However, he is much more dangerous than Vor. Tyl runs extremely fast, and can easily catch up to a player. While his slashes require chargeup like other melee-based Grineer, he can hit upwards of over 100 damage per hit. His personal shield, while relatively weak, recharges near instantly, possibly within a second after damage ceases. He can also use a highly damaging Slash Dash ability, similar to Excalibur, as well as a shockwave attack. Strategy While taking out goons first is always a good idea against bosses, this is exceptionally important against Tyl Regor, and can be hard to pull off. Due to his speed, it is difficult to both avoid him and deal with the heavy firepower from the tons of minions accompanying him at once, and running recklessly into his arena room can prove very lethal. As such, it is highly advised to stay outside the room he resides in and snipe down as many other units as possible before entering. If all else fails and he has locked onto you already, try to lure him away to an isolated environment. Once he is separated from the riffraff, the duel can begin. Defeating him may require more than just kiting. First, lure him to a semi-wide straight corridor. Back away while shooting at him with high fire rate weapons to keep his shields from recharging as much as possible. When you're about to reach the wall, charge your melee weapon, turn around and whack him, then run past him while he's stunned. Continue to repeat the process until he's dead. It appears that Tyl Regor only uses the Slash Dash ability very rarely, either at the very start of the encounter or if you're far away enough from him. Also, with a long enough corridor and high enough level, it is possible to simply tear through him by kiting with the Gorgon. Exploit As with Captain Vor, it used to be possible to exploit his reliance on melee by climbing onto boxes and containers where he can't reach you and just shoot him with ease. As of Update 6, Tyl Regor now has a shockwave attack that can knock you off. Another Exploit is to have Loki on your team and have him cast his clone on top of a box, Tyl Regor will then attack the clone unable to hit it even using his shockwave attack. Then just have everyone shoot at him till he dies. If clone dissapears recast on top of the box and repeat. Another exploit is that to jump on the rocks on side of the map and use a Snipertron/Latron to kill him. He will just stand at one spot or take cover. Getting headshots is advised. Trivia *Tyl Regor is the lead researcher in Grineer gene repair. He was targeted for assassination to stop his research from undoing the Grineer's genetic deterioration. *Some of his dialogue mentions that the Grineer have not celebrated Halloween for millenia. This could be a reference to their genetic deterioration making them too hideous for scary masks and costumes to be fun. *One of his taunts during combat is "We should accessorize your suit with some holes. Bullet holes." Ironically, he uses a sword. *He seems to be somewhat interested in fashion, considering some of his dialogue during the mission. *If you kill him there is a chance of an assassion hunting you on a random mission. He is called the Stalker and can easily kill a lvl 30 warframe. Media Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss